This invention relates to seats for tailgates of pickup trucks, sports utility vehicles and similar vehicles.
There are known tailgate seats but none with the comfort, convenience, and reliability made possible by this invention. Examples of related but different tailgate seats are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,504, issued to Munguia on Mar. 19, 1991, describes a swivel seat attachable to a truck tailgate with a U-shaped bracket having a track on which the swivel seat is slidable to position it aft of a lowered tailgate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,334, issued to Sedorcek, et al. on Oct. 31, 1995, describes a seat with a back that clamps onto a top of an upright side of an open trunk of a car or onto a top edge of an upright closed tailgate of a pickup truck.
In addition, a variety of known bleacher seats are related but not pertinent to this invention.